Higschool of the dead: Anybody home?
by Vaan159
Summary: After the events of the Takagi family mansion. The group find themselves in need of some more supplies and head out on a scavenge run to a local hospital. What will they find inside. What new horrors await?


**Highschool of the dead**  
**anybody home?**

**After the events of the Takagi family mansion the group now find themselves starved for supplies They risk all their lives in a assault scavenge hunt through a small hospital. What will they face?**

Saeko's head lent 'round the corner of the alleyway and scoped the street. Rei close behind her, keeping her back covered.  
''Clear?'' Rei asked. Eye's wide in anticipation.  
''For now. Keep close, we're going to have to move. And now.''  
''Surely we should wait for the rest of them.'' Rei prodded further. ''Komuro said we should wait.''  
''Well, Khota said that he would report back here once Komuro was inside. For now, we have the radio if something goes wrong.''  
Rei sighed.  
''I'm still not happy about this. But. I suppose you have a point.''

Rei charged her rifle and quickly stepped out into the street, Saeko closely following. The two of them quickly crossed a large car park; Rei continually scanning the surrounding streets with the glass of the scope. She knelt on a small green just outside of the hospital entrance, lowering her weapon as Saeko ran for the doors.  
''Any luck?'' Rei called. Her eyes still fixed on the open area of the empty parking lot.  
''Give me a sec!''

Saeko's hand reached for the door and was rudely stopped by the clicking of the jammed handle. **_Darn!_** Saeko hissed. Her other hand reaching around her eyes as she pushed against the glass. **_Mhm. The doors are pretty well fortified. Someone didn't want any one getting in. Or, maybe worse comes to worse. Someone didn't want anything getting out… I don't really think there's any wa- - maybe?_** Saeko moved aside and peered through another neighboring window. **_Oh. Not so well defended then._** In one swift movement, Saeko took her Katana from its strap and faced the handle to the glass. In another quick second, the window shattered and fell apart as she bluntly slammed it's gold tip against the window pane.  
**Fuck!** Rei stood in shock and threw the rifle round to aim at Saeko. Quickly lowering it again with an irritated sigh.  
''Oh please. Do it again, I don't think the whole street quite heard you.''  
''Any better ideas? Besides. Done now.'' A small smirk pulled across Saeko's face and with a small bow, gestured for Rei to enter first.  
''You can not. Be serious?'' Rei hissed.  
''Come on. I need someone clearing room quickly and efficiently. Anyway, you know full well I got your back. As long as we stick together, I won't be able to mistake you for anything else. It's the quickest way possible. As long as I can trust you not to blow Takashi's head off when we find him?'' Saeko smirked again.  
Rei gave a large huff and took a moment. She looked over her shoulder; hoping the rest of the group had possibly caught up by now. **_Of course. There's never a huge, armored Humvee with your best friends and a rifle trained nerd when you need one._**  
''Ok ok, fine then.''

Rei lowered her head and reluctantly slung her rifle. **_Please hurry up Komuro._** Lifting her skirt slightly, Rei elegantly lifted each one of her legs through the gap of the window frame. A small crunch of glass under her shoes as she took her rifle into her hands again. Her eyes adjusted slightly, but the darkness still was completely intolerable. Saeko tapped Rei on the shoulder and passed her a small torch. Thanks to a small clip, Rei easily attached the device to the grip of the gun and slowly searched the room. As the spotlight ran across the floor, a dried pattern of blood stains was slowly raveled but no corpses to show ownership. Nothing really to say they got up and left either. As the two of them slowly moved across the distance of the entrance hall. A Small front desk; barley left standing by some sort of small arms damage. The front panels peppered with bullet holes. Jesus. There was a cryptic silence to the room. The small tapping of their footstep only adding to the Isolating feel of the room. The beams of light hazed by ghostly clouds of dust. Her movements slow and nervous. Each foot gingerly tapping forward. Patting out the area.  
''There must be a small map somewhere around here''

Saeko said as she wondered deliberately around the ruined room. ''Aha! Got something. Look.'' Rei turned. ''There looks like there's a small surgery on the third floor. However, there's a small waiting room on the second. Might be some small quantity of drugs and basic bandages and such. Maybe even some antiseptics. We should start there.'' Saeko returned to Rei's side.  
''We should wait for Komuro.''Rei furrowed her brow as she argued. A small, quick fizz of static spoke up from the radio and Saeko pulled the walkie-talkie from under her top.

''Give me some good news Khota.'' Saeko questioned with a firm tone.  
''Khota here.'' He chirped. ''Look like a there is no back entrance thanks to some sort of barricade on all the bottom floor windows. We found a small balcony entrance in one of the alleyway, so Komuro has entered in on the second floor. You two ready out side?'' Rei pulled a strong look of exasperation before stepping through the double doors and storming down the hallway.  
''Wait where are you going Rei?''  
''Well, let's get this done yeah?'' Rei cheeked.  
''What's going on over there?'' Khota worried. ''We had a plan!''  
''Look, long story short Rei is on the move and so am I. Tell Komuro to meet us halfway.'' Saeko quickly hid the radio away and ran to catch up with Rei.  
''Rei, wait!''


End file.
